


Memories

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gency, One Shot, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy returns to her lab to find...memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Mercy rolled her shoulder, easing out the ache that stiffened her muscles. The meeting had only meant to last three hours.

Seven hours later she was walking the dark corridors of Overwatch HQ, her feet padding over the cold floor, heels in one hand. 

So, this was it. The beginning of the end. They didn’t say it, but she knew it. She could feel it in their words; in the way they looked at her, their accusatory gaze already set in ink.

Few people were left at this hour. Most had left for their homes. The odd, keen intern had stayed to work through the night, eager to impress with their enthusiasm. Mercy guessed she should go home. 

But this _was_ her home.

She reached her lab and pushed open the door, not quite noticing that the light was still on when she noticed Genji on the sofa, curled beneath her blanket, asleep.

Mercy paused for a moment and just stared. Was everything okay? Had she forgotten something? She quietly closed the door behind her and set her heels to the side.

Her tablet was on the floor. Several papers were strewn, cast aside on the sofa; the table. Some torn, some not. She dimmed the lights before she approached, reading some of the words on the papers she could fathom.

_CLASSIFIED_

_Project Botan_  
Subject: Shimada, Genji  
Lead: Dr Ziegler, Angela

Mercy looked at her desk, the drawers open, files discarded.

_Extensive burns to subject’s left side of face._

She walked to the sofa, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the light of his visor dimmed to almost nothing _._

_Two limbs required total removal. Suggesting removal of all four for full cybernetics to enhance subjects potential._

Mercy reached the sofa, and pushing some papers to the floor, she sat by his side, draping the edge of the blanket over her knees. A different paper caught her eye this time. Torn. Discarded. A fragment all that remained.

_Shimada family hit by tragedy. Beloved son dies in accident._

A picture of young Genji, torn in half, lay by his foot.

Mercy turned to face Genji, his arms folded before his chest, body leaned neatly against the high arm of the sofa.She slid her hand across his exposed arm - the one limb of his that remained, mostly intact, beneath the wires, the metal. She had fought to keep it. She had fought for hours, for days, to make sure as much of his humanity remained as possible.

Her orders were to save him, not re-invent him.

Genji stirred. Mercy paused, her hand splayed over the back of his arm. He felt…warm.

He moved his arm and knocked hers, pulling him from his slumber.

“Angela?” he said, the light of his visor shimmering with his words

She said nothing and just leaned in close, resting her head on his shoulder, wiping away a tear.

Genji held her, wordless, until the first fingers of light spread across her skin.


End file.
